


Angel Smile

by seraphic_gate



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Bondage, M/M, Sweety Captivation, bondage with thorns (ouchies), competitive fucking, dom!tenn, dubcon, semen theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: The demon prince of the underworld spots a poor defenseless angel lost in his forest.  Little does he know this angel is out to steal “something” from him.
Relationships: Angel/Demon Prince, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Angel Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I attached the noncon archive warning just to err on the side of caution, but it’s more of a questionable consent situation. 
> 
> It’s horny (thorny?) Angel/demon GakuTenn based on Sweety Captivation cards.

In the underworld it was always night, and time was only marked by the phases of the moon. 

On full moon nights, the prince liked to wander outside his castle. At the foot of the craggy mountain where his castle stood, there was a bottomless lake with ancient creatures lurking deep below. On a full moon he could catch sight of their fins and tentacles if he was patient enough.

Tonight was a special occasion that occurred only once in a while, a crimson moon. Glowing red, it illuminated the forest and made the lake look like a pool of blood.

That’s why when he saw a sparkle from behind a boulder at the edge of the shore, he thought at first that it was a trick of the light. It was kind of pinkish. When he got closer, he could see the unmistakable shimmer of angel wings.

“What do we have here?” he said, and perched on top of the big rock to look down. 

It was, in fact, an angel. Sometimes they showed up around here looking for a fight. The prince was feeling bored already, and the thought of a fight got him excited.

But when he looked closer, he saw that this angel was a younger one—a slender boy with delicate features and big pink eyes like a rabbit’s that looked up wide at him as he recoiled in fear.

He heard the sound of shackles clanking. The little angel was chained by his wrists to this boulder. 

“P-please,” the little angel whispered. “Whoever you are, would you please help me? I promise if you let me go, all your sins will be forgiven.”

The prince hesitated, wondering who could have trapped an angel so close to his castle and then left him here completely unspoiled. It must have been one of his demon subjects hoping to win his favor by leaving him a gift to find.

He’d have to find this generous demon later and reward him properly, because this certainly was a gift. The angel’s white robe was loose and ripped, revealing so much of his peachy flesh that it made the prince’s mouth water.

He climbed down to the ground where the poor little angel was chained up. “Are you sure you can promise me that?” He placed a hand against the stone by the angel’s head and leaned in. This angel had a sweet smell about him.

“It only takes one act of kindness,” the angel said, looking up at him pleadingly. “I only came here to see if there were any lost souls who needed guidance, and then I got lost.”

“How selfless of you.” He said, and chuckled. “And you expect me to save you?”

“Please? I am helpless.”

“You sure are.” The prince wrapped one of the angel’s chains around his hand and pulled him closer. “So helpless in fact, I might not have any fun.”

The angel turned his eyes down, ashamed. “If that’s what you must do, then...”

“Oh, come on! You angels are so annoying. Struggle a little, at least!”

The angel flashed his eyes up at him. They were no longer soft and teary. Instead of quivering with fear, his lips curled up into a clever smile. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

The prince was caught off guard by that little smirk. It came out of nowhere, and it was so teasing and fiery that even his frozen demon heart began to beat.

He didn’t move fast enough as a flash of movement exploded from the angel’s hand. He felt himself become ensnared and shouted a string of curses that echoed across the blood red lake.

His feet snapped together and his knees spread apart until he was forced to the ground, arms pinned behind his back. 

When the ropes that bound him finally stopped moving and locked into place, he felt a sharp sting as it bit his flesh all over, and knew exactly what kind of trap this was.

It was not rope at all, but the vines of a magical rose. The more he pulled and wrestled against it, the more thorns grew and pricked him.

He took a deep breath to stop his body from struggling out of instinct and sat there sitting on his knees, looking up at the smirking angel as rosebuds began to bloom all over his body.

“Red looks good on you,” the angel said, mocking a thoughtful tone. 

The angel waved his hands to dismiss the illusion of chains binding his wrists. He knelt and turned the prince’s chin up with the tip of his finger. “Now, what was it you were going to do to me?”

The prince growled and grit his teeth. “What kind of an angel are you?”

“Answer the question.” 

The vines tightened and the thorns dug deeper into his skin. Normally he’d be impervious to such superficial wounds, but this magic rose was grown specifically to hurt demonic beings, like him.

“Fine! Fine, I was going to ravish every part of you.”

“Tsk.” He wagged his fingers. “Bad demon.”

“You’d have liked it!” He yelped as the vines twisted again, but was too stubborn to shut up. “Ha, you angels are so uptight, I just wanted to help you unwind!”

The angel handled him roughly this time as he cupped his chin and turned his head back and forth, examining him. “You’re cute,” he said. “How lucky for me. I thought this was going to be unpleasant.”

“Wha—“ he cut himself off with a surprised grunt as the angel’s hand slipped into his pants.

His demon’s heart was really beating now, and the blood flowed into parts of him that had not been touched in a long time.

“Ah, you’re warming up now. Wonderful.”

“How can you do stuff like this?” He hissed as the angel unbuttoned his pants and worked his hand lower. 

“That’s rich, from a demon who was about to ravish me just a moment ago.”

“But I’m a demon, that’s kind of my job description.” He tried to suppress his reactions, but the angel’s hand was amazingly warm and smooth as velvet. “Why would an angel want to do this?”

The angel leaned in until his breath tickled the prince’s ear. “Well, as it so happens, a demon’s seed is an extremely powerful ingredient for all sorts of magic, and yours must be the most powerful of all.”

“Ha, if that’s all you wanted, you should have just asked.”

The thorns tightened and stung him all over until he was wincing and flexing his muscles in vain. Somehow this discomfort only enhanced his arousal.

The angel ran a hand through his hair and let his lips touch his ear as he cooed to him. “You’re so helpless, I might not have any fun.”

He groaned. “Never thought I’d meet a sadistic angel.”

The angel only laughed, a melodic sound. “Aren’t you lucky.”

“Whatever. I won’t give you the satisfaction.”

“Oh, poor thing, do you think you can resist me?”

The prince wasn’t sure he could, but he’d at least make this annoying angel use more than his hand.

The angel came to this conclusion too, and kneeled in front of him. In this position his knees were spread out, pants shredded apart by the thorns. He felt a brief moment of relief when the angel freed his cock from his pants. 

The angel lowered his head and licked his cock from base to tip. 

The prince sucked a breath in through his teeth. His mouth was so soft and wet, and impossibly hot. Or maybe he was a cold creature by nature, and any warmth felt hot as the sun to him. 

“You don’t need to do all that,” he said. He could hear the ragged tone of his voice that gave away his need. “Just cut these vines and I’ll give you as much of my come as you could ever want.”

He stopped licking him for just a moment long enough to smile up at him. “I like you just like this.”

The torturously slow licking and kissing continued. He tried not to think about how much he’d like to come in this angel’s sweet mouth and let the semen he wanted so badly drip all over his face. Such a dirty angel...

But if he thought about that, he’d definitely come, and he was too proud to give this stupid angel that kind of a victory.

“I can feel you throbbing,” the angel said. “You can’t hold back for long.”

It was true, for a demon to hold back his own lust was almost impossible. But the prince was not just any demon, but the ruler of demons, and could not let himself be bested by some smartass angel.

The angel opened his mouth and let the prince’s swollen and needing cock slide inside. 

Although the situation wasn’t ideal, he had always wondered what an angel would give head like. If this particular angel was representative of them all, then it was as heavenly as he would have expected. 

The heat of his mouth was even more intense with his cock completely enveloped. This angel could suck like a demon even with those cute little cheeks of his.

He wanted to relax and just take it, but his stubbornness proved even more powerful than the wants of his cock. 

“Is that all you have?” 

The angel slowly eased off. His lips, which had been a delicate pink, were now a deep shade of red. “Ah, I see. Poor thing. Do you want a little more attention?”

He stuck two of his fingers into his mouth and pulled them out slowly, coating them with saliva. The prince was too distracted by the visual of this, thinking again about how dirty this angel was and what he’d like to do to him, and didn’t notice where he was putting those fingers.

They slipped under him and into his ass, all the way up until the angel’s knuckles were pressed against his pucker.

The prince yelped again, but it didn’t hurt. That almost made it worse because it was so strange. He was left wondering if angel spit worked as some kind of magic lube. 

“Tell me where it feels good,” the angel whispered to him, lips against his ear again.

The prince turned his head up and tried not to respond. The fingers twisting and rubbing inside of him didn’t hurt, at least not unless he pressed with his fingernails, the little sadist. 

“Is it there?” He pressed inside him in a way that made his dick twitch. He really wanted to come. “I think it is.”

The angel lowered his head and began to suck him off again, while still touching him inside and caressing his thighs with his other hand.

“How did an angel learn to do this?” He said, his voice strangled and pathetic. He panted and tried to think of something unsexy, anything to calm his body, but his brain was too fried to come up with anything. 

Instead, his head was racing with the things he wanted to do to this angel, how he wanted to make him feel his cock inside him, to hear him moan and beg for more.

“Now it’s getting annoying,” the angel said. “Look, my mouth is getting tired.”

“Ha!” The possibility of even a small victory emboldened him. “Giving up already?”

“Just bored.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Ah, well there’s nothing wrong with a compromise.” He spread his legs and licked his fingers again before using them to slick himself up. “We can both have a little fun.”

The prince had never seen such an erotic sight as an angel fingering himself. “I thought angels were supposed to be pure.”

“And demons are supposed to be tricky, but you’re a complete idiot.”

The prince chuckled to himself as the angel straddled across himself and prepared to take his cock. “I may be an idiot, but in the end I win.”

The angel smirked at him and pet him sweetly under his chin. “It’s cute how you’re trying to make it seem like you’ve bested me when you’re still tied up, and I’m about to get what I want.”

“You do think I’m cute, though.”

“Hm.”

The angel lowered himself onto the prince’s cock and took a controlled breath in and out until he was seated against him.

His insides were as warm as his mouth, but a hundred times as tight. Lust and depravity were a demon’s strength, and the prince wasn’t a ruler of demons for nothing. His cock was burgeoning and throbbing with power. It was almost more than the little angel’s body could take.

Even though his arms and legs were still pinned, with this angel in his lap now, he could lean in and breath his sweet scent again. “I think it’s cute how you’re trying so hard to stay composed with me deep inside you.”

The angel swallowed hard. “I’ve taken bigger than you.”

“Oh, have you?” He risked bucking his hips up into his angelic lover. When the vines around him tightened to hold him down, he didn’t even wince. The little gasp that came out of the angel was worth it. 

The angel steadied himself with his hands on his shoulders and began to slide up on him.

“Sure you don’t just want to let me out of this?” The prince said. The motions the angel was making against him were setting his body on fire, and he had to stop for a breath. Even if the hitch in his voice gave him away, he refused to stop. “I wouldn’t want a pretty thing like you to cut yourself.”

“Hm, shut up.” 

The angel pressed his mouth against his in a hungry kiss. He didn’t understand what it was for, since nothing about this was anything romantic or affectionate. But the angel tasted sweet and his lips were so inviting that the prince couldn’t help but kiss him back with the same intensity.

He began to ride him, moving his hips like a wave that kept crashing against him. Soon their kiss was too erratic to hold onto and the angel threw his head back, moaning.

He was a beautiful sight to behold, with his perfect skin flushed and dewy. His wings fanned behind him, sparkling and glowing under the red moon. He moaned again, thrusting himself up and down, chasing his own pleasure in the prince’s lap.

The prince wanted to lick the sweat off his body and bite down on his soft flesh. He wanted to hold that angel down and fuck him slow until he begged for it faster, and give him exactly what he wanted and more than he bargained for. He wanted to wake up with that angel’s fingernail marks down his back.

But as it was, he could only give in. His body reached its peak and he saw a flash of white. He grit his teeth as he released that seed the angel had wanted so badly inside of him, so much that his small body couldn’t contain it and it spilled out from between them.

The angel’s pained cry as he took the load was like music after all that sass. His body tensed up and he gripped the prince’s shoulders, riding out his own climax.

The prince might have lost, but he couldn’t have been happier about it.

A stripe of the angel’s come splattered up, most of it staining his chest, but a little hitting his chin. Still floating in orgasm, he flicked his tongue to taste it and was rewarded with the sweetest flavor he’d ever experienced. Not that there were many sweet treats in the underworld.

What a high. The prince was dazed and glowing all over. He wasn’t sure if angels had this kind of power or if this particular angel was just really good at fucking people nearly into a coma. Either way, the stuff on his chin tasted great. “Hm, maybe I can keep a little of yours, too?”

The angel scoffed. He was already recovering and took out a vial to contain some of the substance he’d sought after. “You’re an idiot.”

The prince hummed to himself again, a bit giddy still. “Hmm, but you liked it, right? I told ya you would.”

The angel wiped away the excess goop from his legs and stood, brushing his robe down and fixing his hair. “I suppose I can give you that, if it means so much to you.”

With that, he began to walk away.

“Hey, wait!” The prince struggled against his restraints but couldn’t move his legs.

The angel turned and sighed. “We’re done now. Don’t tell me you got attached because of that? You’re a demon, have some respect.”

He frowned. “Can you at least cut me out of this thing?”

“It’ll be more fun if I leave you for your vassals to find, with your pants down and your cock out.”

“Bastard angel sadist.”

“Yeah, I guess.” The angel winked. “Bye~”

Saying that, he flapped his wings and took into the air, leaving the prince to sulk.

In spite of his threats, the vines were already starting to loosen. The prince sighed and tried to relax.

The rose vine spell would wear off soon, but not as much could be said for whatever spell that angel had put on him with his smile.


End file.
